The School of Doom
by Celestial Maiden Aya Mikage
Summary: What will happen when the Yu Yu Hakusho gang goes to Yusuke's school ?
1. The first day

The School of DOOM!  
  
Botan: I own everything!!! Cassandra: No she doesn't retard -.-; Hiei: **sits there watching Cassandra and Botan fight while holding a metal rod*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~The First Crazy Day~  
  
*The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang is all spending a day at Yusuke's school*  
  
Teacher person: today class we will learn what 2 + 2 equals **writes it on the board** does anyone know?  
  
Kuwabara: I do I do I do !!  
  
Teacher Person: ok what is it Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara:**stands up** ummmm.. 2+2 is 6! **smirks as if he is smart**  
  
Hiei: No it isn't you idiot.  
  
Teacher Person: Don't insult people! Then what is it?  
  
Hiei: *stands up and writes something on the board, when he steps away it shows 2+2=4, and a picture of Kuwabara dead after school, he then takes out Metal Rod as seen earlier (You know, the metal pointers teachers have?) and points at it* This is the answer you Metalhead.  
  
Kuwabara: **turns red** um um um I knew that! **sinks into his chair and is poked in the eye by Hiei's pointer**  
  
Teacher Person: **is shocked** well um that is correct now lets go to um lunch  
  
Yusuke: but um its only 9:34 am teach!  
  
Teacher person: **glares at Yusuke** I said its lunch time!!!!  
  
Yusuke: ok ok god old weirdo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*at lunch*  
  
Hiei and Cassandra: **stare at the moving weird food with eyes in front of them**  
  
Yusuke: **full mouth** you guys gonna eat **spits a piece of food in Hiei's face**  
  
Hiei: grrr **gets up and takes his tray throwing it in Yusukes face** HAHA! Yusuke: **blinks** what was that for?  
  
Kuwabara: yea you little twerp!?  
  
Hiei: for spitting in my god damn face duh!  
  
Cassandra: **blinks and yells out** FOOD FIGHT!  
  
Yukina and Botan: **ducks under the table**  
  
Botan: **pops up with a metal bat** YOU IDIOTS WE'LL GET IN TROUBLE!  
  
Hiei: **appears behind her and cuts her bat in half** I win!  
  
Botan: OO;;; **runs**  
  
Hiei: **chases her** I will get you my pretty and your little bat too! HAHA!!!  
  
Cassandra: **hits Kuwabara in the face with a tray of pudding** HA!  
  
Kuwabara: **grabs her arms and puts them to her side** You little!  
  
Hiei: **looks back** My Honey DEW! **runs at Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: oh shit! **runs fast**  
  
Hiei: get back here you stupid fat little hobbit!  
  
Cassandra: **hides with Yukina**  
  
Princeapple: **walks in** STOP IT YOU FAT LITTLE HOBBITS NOW!  
  
All: **looks at the princeapple** Ahhhh why is he shaped like an apple!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **back at the classroom**  
  
Hiei: what the F*** is up with this crap!?  
  
Genkai: **looks at him** shut your mouth or ill make you kiss Kuwabara!  
  
Hiei: AHHHH! **hides behind Cassandra**  
  
Yusuke: that's stupid you old hag!  
  
Genkai: Urameshi Kiss Kuwabara now! Kuwabara and Yusuke: **looks at each other** EWWWWWW!  
  
Botan: **laughs**  
  
Genkai: and as for you young spirit thingy you you have to kiss the princeapple!  
  
Botan: *blinks** yuck!  
  
Princeapple: **runs in** come here and give me a kiss ill feel loved!  
  
Hiei: your never loved cause you're a friggin APPLE!!!  
  
Cassandra: **giggles**  
  
Hiei: **jumps onto his desk with Kurama who appears out of thin air** I'm the king of the castle and your all dirty rascals!  
  
Kurama: **blinks** your not anymore **pushes him**  
  
Hiei: **grabs Kurama's Hair and pulls him down too**  
  
Both: **blinks and start laughing insanely**  
  
Genkai: **leaves room**  
  
Yusuke and Kayko: **follows her**  
  
Genkai: **sits with Princeapple and smokes**  
  
Yusuke and Kayko: uh uh! Where telling on you!!  
  
Genkai: **blinks** to who the princeapple is smoking too you airheads!  
  
Yusuke and Kayko: OO;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was the first chappie hope you liked it!  
  
Hiei: **is still sitting with his metal rod thingy**  
  
Cassandra: **grabs it**  
  
Hiei: HEY! **cries**gimme *takes rod thingy back* hm.*sees cookies and claps hands together* COOKIES! *goes and he eats cookies* 


	2. The Creepy Day

Welcome back! =^-^= well heres chappie two!  
  
Botan: she owns nothing but me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~The Creepy Day~  
  
**back at the classroom where everyone turned into a tribe**  
  
Hiei: **is still chasing people with his rod thingy** BWAHAHA!  
  
Cassandra: **is sitting on the teachers desk eating an apple**  
  
Yusuke: **is running from Kuwabara**  
  
Malik: **appears out of no where and sits on the teachers desk looking at Cassandra**  
  
Hiei: **continues to chase people with the rod thingy**  
  
Malik: **joins him chasing people with his rod** HA!  
  
Botan: **hiding under the teachers desk** this has gone so wrong!  
  
Hiei: **finds Botan and pokes her in the head**  
  
Botan: ahhhhh!  
  
Kuwabara: **is hanging onto the ceiling fan** cant get me you stupid hobbits!  
  
Hiei: OH yes we can!  
  
**the fan starts to crack from the ceiling**  
  
Kuwabara: OO;; oh crap **looks down at Hiei smirking** I'm Dead!  
  
Hiei: **smirks** yea you are fatty!  
  
Kuwabara: EEP. *falls* (Juu-Kun: *is with Spirit_Guide_Botan2002* Kuwabara does not deserve my signature 'Eep!')  
  
Botan: **gets up** Theres no place like home **repeats 3 X** **goes to Koenma office** uh oh OO;  
  
Koenma: **is being beaten on his hiney by his father** OWW Stop!  
  
Botan: umm wrong place wrong time!  
  
Hiei: **looks at them** hey where'd Botan go?!  
  
Everyone: **stops**  
  
Yusuke: yea where is that creep?!  
  
Kuwabara: mabey she was abducted by mutant mice?  
  
Hiei: **stares at him** you're a freak you know that right..  
  
Kuwabara: am not you little punk!  
  
Hiei: heh..  
  
Yusuke: mabey we should look for her.  
  
Hiei: fine..**mumbles** stupid hobbits..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok that was chappie 2!! I hope you like it!  
  
Hiei: I wanna kill someone!!!!  
  
-.-; shut up Hiei!  
  
Hiei: NU you cant make me you you you apple!  
  
I'm not princeapple!  
  
Well Review! 


End file.
